


重口劲辣西洋风味咖喱锅红烧肉

by 帝国喵时代 (nasako)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 16:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasako/pseuds/%E5%B8%9D%E5%9B%BD%E5%96%B5%E6%97%B6%E4%BB%A3
Summary: 大纲文。大纲文。大纲文。（重要的事情强调三次）大纲文使我快落！和番茄太太周末通过企鹅共鸣出的糟糕物。起源是这样的：我：学校里怎么那么多猫猫！可爱！猫猫们必须是有组织有纪律的！猫猫军团长自然就是大猫猫了！会去给猫猫们加餐认真的迪米超可爱！！番茄太太：帕迈拉的传统就是不管打输打赢都开趴体！乱交趴！多么淫乱的民族！！小麦色皮肤的乱交趴！！！太他妈懂了！！好文明！！！！……然后车速就失控了。





	重口劲辣西洋风味咖喱锅红烧肉

**Author's Note:**

> ！！！警告！！！
> 
> 合意情况下的抹布X未成年库洛德（大量，♡喘息，淫语注意）  
库洛德X帝弥托利（有互攻，大量，同性结婚设定）  
菲利克斯X希尔凡（适量）  
希尔凡X迪米（微量）  
合意/半强迫（菲利克斯专享）情况下的抹布X成年库洛德/帝弥托利/希尔凡/菲利克斯  
迈克朗（渣哥）X未成年希尔凡（背景暗示）  
详细腹击交描写，适量失禁表现
> 
> ……………………鸡血上头的我TMD到底搞了个什么鬼东西出来？？？陷入沉思

帕迈拉的传统就是不管打输打赢都开趴体，欢乐开放的乱交趴。库洛德还是个小孩子的时候就被带去参加，大家好热心地教他要怎么玩，怎么和大家打成一片。很快库洛德就青出于蓝，才13岁的时候已经成为可以操控全场，让所有人为自己疯狂的的妖精。

小库洛德浑身赤裸只穿着纯金的项圈、臂环和有小铃铛的脚镯子，得意洋洋地骑坐在这次战斗表现最勇猛的战士脸上，用自己湿润的小穴磨蹭叔叔的鼻子，享受叔叔沉重炽热的鼻息以及粗厚的舌头把蛋蛋舔弄得湿哒哒的快乐。

双手给别的叔叔们撸，两只大大分开的脚踩着不知道什么人的唧唧无比熟练地足交。挺起的小胸脯也有紫黑色的大唧唧在用龟头和马眼顶弄乳珠，还有人从后边把大唧唧插进小库洛德腋下抽插。

还有人会拉起库洛德的小辫子摩擦自己的唧唧，到后边会把辫子解开，抓住头发包裹住唧唧来撸动。

库洛德会很娇憨地撒娇，说今天的库洛德是所有人的新娘，你们不在我的子宫里射出来就不许走~

然后在大家的欢呼声里喜悦地尖叫一声，被扔到大长桌上扒开双腿，大家轮流来内射，还有人很兴奋地在计数。每射完一个库洛德都会伸手去拉开自己小穴让大家看到里边，扭着屁股说还要还有♡人家还没有怀上小宝宝♡

大家赶紧拉开他的手说殿下别这样，太浪费了！你的手当然要用来一刻不停地给我们的唧唧撸啊！

库洛德猫儿似地笑了说好呀，那不准让我的手空下来哦。

于是一个上完就由正在被库洛德做手活的叔叔去扯开库洛德的小穴，大家轮流把小妖精的肚子射到高高地鼓起来，库洛德爽到翻着白眼摸着自己鼓起的肚子边被操愉悦地叫：小宝宝♡是大家给库洛德的小宝宝♡好开心♡好暖，涨涨的♡怀上了♡怀上了♡库洛德要做妈妈了♡♡

大家都很开心地过去轮流吸库洛德的奶子：那快点让我们喝你的奶吧♡

最后大家都爽完了，就抓住库洛德把他放在桌子边上，用力一拳打上他鼓鼓的小腹，让库洛德兴奋地哀叫着失禁加干性高潮，后穴里大股大股的精液涌泉一样喷出来

趴体散场时，叔叔伯伯们会轮流和库洛德亲嘴或者伸手再亵玩他一把，系上腰带离开：好孩子，下次也要继续当我们的新娘子生宝宝啊

是♡好的♡♡♡

沉浸在快感余韵中的库洛德浑身一阵阵抽搐着，眼神迷离，妖媚地甜笑：请……务必……再来哦♡

无比期待下一次战役的库洛德，最后还会被爸爸抱回去，头靠在爸爸的颈窝里发出呼噜呼噜的声音，吃饱喝足的猫儿似的，特别可爱。

在帕迈拉，他是所有男人的女人，所有女人的男人。

迪米在士官学校组建猫猫军团时，会避开所有人偷偷让猫猫们集合，一个个点名排队然后给喂它们加餐的猫饭。这次点名忽然多出来一个大活人蹲在队伍最后尾，贱兮兮地冲他笑。

库洛德：喵♡

迪米：？？？

库洛德：人家也是猫猫♡来，快点来喂饱我♡（扑上抱住）

迪米：放手！不要……啊！（失去平衡摔倒在地）我、我要叫了！

库洛德：好的，快叫吧迪米♡我不介意大家都来看到的♡

迪米：？！？！

因为还没有吃到饭，猫猫们都围着他们好奇地看，胆子大的还会上去用收起爪子的肉垫试图推开那个骑在军团长身上的外来野猫。有的伸小舌头安抚性地舔军团长的手指和额头。

本日头条：军团长惨遭外来野猫强奸唧唧，军团首次发生欠饷惨剧（沉痛）

库洛德先把迪米的唧唧榨干，心满意足地下来，再熟练地拉起迪米的腿：好了宝贝，准备上天堂，或者下地狱吧♡

已经射空的迪米真的被吓到哭，他知道这种情况下继续被库洛德搞会是多么可怕的情况。然而猫猫们还在他不敢挣扎怕伤到它们，尤其有些猫猫饿了，还过来舔迪米的乳头表示抗议……

迪米被做到崩溃，语无伦次，彻底被调教了一次狠的，把库洛德小时候参加趴体时说的话都大着舌头哭着全部重现了一次。最后库洛德捏紧拳头：啊，这个可能对你很不好吧？毕竟迪米会冲在前线呢，养成习惯了怎么办？但是，这么棒的事情，果然我还是想让迪米知道哦♡

脸上汗水泪水鼻水精液乱七八糟，眼睛都快对不上焦的迪米：啊……欸？啊，啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！

这一拳下去迪米直接失禁，根本站不起来，完全状况外但又爽得不得了。

一开始迪米真的适应不了也无法接受这种玩法，哭着说对不起我什么都会做的，只有这个不行，然后笨拙地试图给库洛德口。库洛德忍住喷鼻血的冲动温柔地哄说好乖，我知道了~

然后在结束的时候笑着再来一次腹击，把小王子打到失禁，前边尿液后边内射的精液一起失控喷出来。在自以为没事了的安心情况下被来了这么一发，冲击超大，迪米几乎发疯，哭超凶的。

库洛德：我只是说知道了可没有答应不做哦？

库洛德，好过分一男的。

由于没有好好吃饭，胃里几乎是空的，迪米被库洛德打到呕，呕出来的都是库洛德刚才射进去的精液和自己的胃液。

库洛德在迪米这样一塌糊涂之后还会去甜腻腻的、安抚似的亲吻迪米。糖和鞭子是重要的调教手段，迪米很喜欢这种亲密互动，因为吃到糖就会慢慢淡化掉刚才的痛和羞耻。甚至到后来期待起被打，而且别人打还不行，必须要库洛德打他。习惯之后完全上瘾，最后不开这么一下好像缺点什么得不到满足。做的时候迪米会在库洛德搞完后，羞涩地主动微微拱起腰，手不太自在地搭在小腹上，期待又好不意思地喊：库洛德……？

这样的迪米太可爱库洛德社保，但看到这样的迪米又更想欺负了。

有的时候忙得没时间或者不方便做，两人就会找个偏僻角落，迪米坐在桌子上，库洛德抱着他，让迪米把脸埋在自己肩头，然后握紧拳头隔着衣服慢慢地一点点用力碾压顶弄迪米小腹。即使衣着整齐迪米都会射出来，变成那种融化的发情脸。被这样玩腹部，迪米会很软弱地颤抖呻吟，库洛德听得超爽的。

这种玩法不会失禁，迪米会得到很多很多亲吻，然后帮库洛德口出来。完事后迪米不被允许把嘴里的精液吞下去，要在大庭广众之下忍耐着股间湿透了的感觉，嘴里含着库洛德的精液，若无其事地走回房间才可以吞掉。

迪米嫁到帕迈拉的话，会被库洛德带去参加趴体。叔叔伯伯们：我的天呀！双倍甚至三倍（可以让库洛德迪米在趴体上互相上对方，同时去上他们，超养眼）的快乐！双手双脚支持殿下把这位王子娶回来！

迪米绝对会被吓到，文化冲击. jpg，小狮子看见宇宙. jpg

之后慢慢会被洗脑接纳帕迈拉风俗的，毕竟库洛德在学校的时候就在很卖力调教了。

帕迈拉的趴体上从此拥有了天使和恶魔！叔叔们大欢喜！！！举国欢庆！！！

迪米看到库洛德被叔叔们操成这样还有点小小的不甘心，特别可爱，回房间后会气鼓鼓嘟起嘴说我也想要库洛德给我生小狮子啊！

库洛德死了：好好好我给你生♡

这样的迪米回国探亲，发现希尔凡和菲利克斯怎么还没好，于是邀请他们一起去帕迈拉旅行。

趴体时迪米先只是拉了希尔凡去，和菲利克斯只是说我们要去参加个趴体，你去不？剑圣在训练场挥汗如雨，哼一声我不去！

希尔凡有事晚了一点点入场，结果一进去就看到殿下和库洛德在被这样那样，震惊！

可是因为童年阴影的缘故，希尔凡比迪米适应的速度还要快很多。光看到这种情节就已经勃起了，被叔叔伯伯们压倒就迅速沦陷。因为叔叔伯伯们都很温柔，和那种粗暴侮辱性质的不一样的，希尔凡超满足感觉到了被爱，会不争气地哭哭，超级更惹人怜爱，表现出自己雌得不得了但是不会在菲利克斯面前表现出来的一面。希尔凡后边是很熟成的那种小穴，不怎么紧但是很软，一进去就让人感觉被迫不及待地整个包住，很会吃唧唧。由于童年阴影的缘故，希尔凡的性癖其实重点在被压迫支配不能反抗的感觉，所以他特别爱大唧唧也很喜欢被双龙。

叔叔伯伯们玩得超快乐，三个大美人！还是不同风格的！！

帕迈拉的审美取向其实是“大美人”，成年迪米和希尔凡完完全全符合他们的喜好。库洛德太小只了，完全是异军突起凭一己之力打开了叔叔伯伯们新的大门。本来叔叔们对库洛德没有这么……但是库洛德个人魅力太高，被正太库轻而易举的征服了。

这次希尔凡被操的时候有勃起，有被插射，前所未有的顺从和放荡，在叔叔们架着他去上迪米的时候也很听话地上了，被希尔凡的大鸡鸡插得不舒服的迪米坏心眼地揪他乳头，害希尔凡才插进去就泄了。

做的过程中没有了那种阴郁的负面情绪，感觉暖洋洋的很舒服平静放松，然后被腹击交了。在被虐待方向超级有素质的希尔凡很快就把这种玩法转化为新性癖，大家高高兴兴地比较谁的小穴喷出来的精液更多，希尔凡兴奋到又高潮了一次，扭着屁股哀求说我，请让我变成最多的那一个，请继续疼爱我♡

希尔凡就是那种一堕落下去就完蛋的类型，平时看着没事其实已经是极限了，一断线马上粉身碎骨。好在帕迈拉这边的民风温暖健康向上，是被大家疼爱调教好的雌性，不然就是帝国失智RBQ。

而且！帕迈拉的趴体是女性也会参与的！

有个重要的环节，就是挑出场内最高大俊美的青年出来做演示，教年轻的女孩子们怎样全面取悦自己的丈夫和男朋友！

希尔凡第二次参加趴体就被带去做演示！叔叔们抱住他把他放上桌子，让他对着一群年轻漂亮的贵族平民小姐姐们张开腿，展示出刚刚被疼爱过的小穴和还硬硬的大唧唧，很平常地说：唧唧要这样这样摸会比较舒服，如果那样摸会很快射。玩后边的话，要先这样这样慢慢开拓……边讲解边用希尔凡示范，摸来摸去的。

讲到后边的时候让女孩子们都过来，实际摸一下前列腺位置。希尔凡被少女纤细的手指插进来，羞耻之余又爽到浑身发抖：啊，我在被女孩子用手指侵犯♡还被女孩子们看着我现在高潮兴奋的模样♡啊啊啊♡♡♡（射了）

射的时候不小心夹紧了小姑娘的手指，把人家吓了一跳。于是被叔叔们打了屁股，让他作为道歉去舔干净那位小姑娘的手指。并且加了一课教她们怎么开发尿道，用尿道棒插进希尔凡的大唧唧，让女孩子们过来轮流试着拔出来再插进去，才到一半希尔凡就不停地溢精，弄脏了女孩子的手就要好好舔干净对方，用湿漉漉的眼神说对不起。

希尔凡本来就有很严重露出性癖，现在变本加厉了。

叔叔们交口称赞希尔凡和体格相称的大唧唧，但是希尔凡很快被调教得几乎射不出什么像样的精液了，虽然是大唧唧却很没用呢。叔叔们很关心地说希尔凡啊，你要努力让你可爱的大唧唧变有用啊！讨论后一致认为希尔凡射得太多了，不应该让他射那么凶，就给希尔凡戴了贞操带。

平时希尔凡的饮食就受到格外关照，牡蛎啊壮阳强精类食物很多。加上用了贞操带平时不能射，一到趴体上才可以射个爽，希尔凡对趴体的期待度超高。

希尔凡：帕迈拉是个好地方！此间乐不思……（看到菲利克斯脸色）咳没什么。

叔叔们会喂希尔凡吃口水，还会抱起希尔凡玩游戏，边操他边让他射到桌上的杯子或者果盘里。要是办得到就会被交口称赞，然后拿那个杯子和被射到的水果过来，喂希尔凡自己吃掉。吃之前别的叔叔伯伯还会用自己唧唧往里边加点料。

库洛德揽着汗湿疲倦的迪米躺在旁边软塌上，看叔叔们围着希尔凡狂欢：啊呀——我都有一点点小妒忌了呢。迪米懒洋洋地哼了一声，蹭了蹭库洛德。

第三次趴体，好多女孩子都开开心心地过去，路过菲利克斯房门前都没停下叽叽喳喳：这次据说又是那位法嘉斯的红发贵族小哥哥呢♡

呀好棒♡上次我就很喜欢他了！

对吧？那个表情超可爱的♡

真的有那么好？

真的真的，你上次没去好可惜哦，这次千万不要错过呀！

菲利克斯还只是疑惑发生了什么事，又担心希尔凡把持不住在这边留种就麻烦了，于是决定今天晚上自己悄悄过去看情况。

最后菲利克斯还在懵逼就被强行拖进趴体，不情不愿的剑圣虽然不是多数人的菜可是依然有伯伯喜欢这一口。正和库洛德玩骑乘的迪米眯着眼，咬住在旁边被叔叔操的希尔凡耳朵：你不过去把剑圣的剑鞘脱掉吗？

库洛德笑着说了一句迪米终于学坏了，一挺腰把迪米插得啊一声腰都软了，喉咙里呜噜呜噜地委屈瞪人。希尔凡眼睛闪闪亮，喘息着让叔叔扶着自己的腰，一边被顶一边爬过去，怯怯地笑着用嘴和牙齿一点点把菲利克斯的腰带解开，再咬下剑圣的裤子，看着菲利克斯微勃的宝剑头晕目眩，忍不住就直接舔了上去卖力地口。

最后两人一起被叔叔们按趴在桌子上撅起屁股被操，希尔凡看着在自己旁边满脸通红强忍喘息的菲利克斯，幸福得发昏，不住地说菲利克斯，菲利克斯我喜欢你，我好喜欢你♡啊，啊啊♡就是那里♡好舒服♡再深一点哈啊啊啊~~♡♡♡菲利克斯~菲利克斯我爱你……然后蹭过去忘情地吻他。

剑圣震惊看到宇宙. jpg

只有在这种时候才会告白的希尔凡！！菲利克斯你炸也没用了！认命吧！

叔叔们笑着说果然有喜欢的人在表现格外不一样啊，夹得好紧，真是个直率的孩子。完事时，大家特意把希尔凡抱到菲利克斯面前腹击，再把翻白眼失禁的希尔凡放在菲利克斯身边，慈爱地拍拍两人的屁股：你们两个啊，要好好过日子知道吗？

库洛德在旁边猫咪似地给迪米脸蛋做清理，舔到耳朵边上呵气，说为朋友着想的迪米最善良了♡

迪米没应他只是脸红了一下，抓着干净软布给库洛德擦拭股间的动作更温柔细致了一些。

回国的送别趴体上，叔叔伯伯们还给菲利克斯送了一整套礼物：哎呀，小哥，有这样一个另一半很辛苦的啦，不过喜欢了也没办法，就是这样的，这是一点心意收下吧。

回国后

在床上菲利克斯面对希尔凡超级雌的期待小狗眼神，无法拒绝希尔凡的任何要求，只得咬牙打开了礼物箱。

剑圣：……帕迈拉就是个混账地方混账国家混账混账！

希尔凡：啊♡啊啊♡好棒♡菲利克斯，要生了，要生出来了♡你有在看着吗？我生蛋的样子唔呜啊、啊啊啊哈啊♡♡♡

情趣产卵器，安全无害，帕迈拉出品，品质保证，欲购从速，有意者请拨打热线电话……（打小广告惨遭愤怒的剑圣捅死）

——FIN——

**Author's Note:**

> 番茄太太：库洛德和迪米，两个都好喜欢！  
我：迪米和库洛德，两个都好喜欢！
> 
> 迪米：我被你们喜欢上是倒了八辈子霉吧！（绝望咆哮）  
库洛德：大姐姐们要继续喜欢（重音）我哦~♡（飞吻）


End file.
